mikfandomcom-20200213-history
MikeyMini 07583 (04-11-2008)
7583 (04-11-2008) Date: Friday, April 11, 2008 Sponsors: R, W, 14 Season 21: 2007 - 2008 Mikey-Mini Year: 2008 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|W for water, wind, wave and wet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Old MacDonald says a spaceship has landed on his farm. A dog emerges with a frisbee in its mouth, and MacDonald mistakes the frisbee for the spaceship. But before long, a real spaceship lands on the farm, and out of it come the Yip Yip Martians. The scene ends in chaos |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|W - wallpaper |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids performs the song "The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: R for Rope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof with the letter R. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Chat: Mr. Chatterly tries to discuss the letter R, but everything goes awry. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Room Is Full of Chickens" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While Ernie is away visiting the Count, Bert has the place all to himself... or so he thinks! A group of sheep burst into the room and proceed to sing him a song ("Bert's Blanket") about how his blanket was made (with a flashback scene where Ernie is portrayed as a rancher). Bert then corrects them on the actual production phase. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gloria talks about 'W' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: W |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que es Esto?: Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "The Wild Wet Wacky Wonderful World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|5 goldfish, take away 2, leaves 3. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sing a Song of 14" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Biff hangs numbers under Salvador Dada's paintings in an art museum. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|W for Willamina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Clash sings "Skin". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for rose |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Elves & The Reindeer sings "Hip Hop Noel" with lots of toys |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy notices his friend Alice wanting to join a baseball game. He gives her the idea to go over there and ask them if she can play. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is making a western film with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful Jones is supposed to enter through the saloon doors and shout, "Everybody, freeze!" Of course, he forgets this, and instead enters under, around, and over the door. He gets the line right for the first three takes, but when he finally goes through the door: "Everybody ... frolic!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover R/r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Rockabye Baby" is sung to a sleepy koala. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Inventors Series: Willy Pinkham, intern at the rubber glove factory, invents the balloon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Raccoon & Possum" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The lightning bugs at the Glowworm Jamboree display the numbers 1-14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings about 14s appearing in the desert. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly tries to talk about the letter R, but the letter in question would rather do the talking for himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Crumpled paper R / r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: "R" – Rabbit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns (gradient background) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A car assembles itself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|W for Wash |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids perform "Alexander's Ragtime Band" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy counts while erasing things and people. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episodes Category:2008 Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes